M1911
The M1911 is a handgun wich appears in many Games and movies. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The M1911 is the standard sidearm during all American campaign missions. It is a very powerful weapon in close quarters, but its effectiveness over range is limited. Multiplayer The M1911 is the sidearm used by the American infantry. It has a seven-round magazine, relatively low accuracy and does quite average damage. It is most useful when the player does not have time to reload their primary weapon, or if their primary weapon is a bolt action and they need to engage close enemies. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer Again, it is the standard sidearm during all American campaign missions. It is more powerful than the version in the original Call of Duty, doing almost 50% more damage at close range and double the damage at long range. Multiplayer The M1911 in Call of Duty 2 multiplayer is much weaker than in the original Call of Duty. It is still a decent pistol of last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo, or if the enemy is very close, but its effectiveness is severely limited over range. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American soldiers in multiplayer levels. It is handy for when the player is reloading or for when the player is out of ammo for their primary weapon. When the player gets eight points in a match, they get the ability to use two M1911 pistols at once (similar to Akimbo) in the Submachinegun class, but with very limited ammunition. Once the player gets sixteen points, they get more ammunition. The dual M1911s are very effective when enemies are close; they can take out three to four enemies easily. Despite its advantages, the M1911 is not used often by online players, as normal guns simply overpower its accuracy, damage and rate of fire. Call of Duty 3 Sidearm of the Allies only in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and has a magazine capacity of 7, but has a faster reload than the Walter P38, which compensates for its smaller magazine capacity. This is a weak weapon but can be compensated by its tight bullet hip fire spread, as it is very small and only changes when players jump. It also has an unusually large zoom. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warefare Singleplayer The M1911 featured is a variant similar to the many modern custom and semi-custom M1911 models. The in-game M1911 possesses night sights, and a seven round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe,The Sins of The Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. It can very rarely be found in The Blog. In the level Game Over, SSgt. Griggs is seen using a nickel plated M1911 while dragging "Soap" to safety. The nickel M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The nickel plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. Griggs can shoot his eight times. The M1911 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides his M1911 across the bridge to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1911 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (M1911 has 8 rounds where the USP .45 has 12), less muzzle climb, and a higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a supressor. Weapon Attachments Silencer Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The M1911 appears in some of Marine Raiders missions as the player's standard sidearm. The M1911 is a good weapon to quickly draw if the player's main weapon runs out of ammo, however it is often considered best to swap the pistol out for other weapons. Also, ammo for the M1911 is not readily available which is another reason to swap it out. However it is useful in close combat, but the player should remember that it's not a strong weapon and takes quite a few shots to take an enemy down. The player receives the M1911 in the missions Little Resistane, Hard Landing and Breaking Point. Sgt. Roebuck sometimes will draw his M1911 in the campaign, holding one in his holster. It should be noted that pistols in the Single Player campaign have much higher recoil than their Multiplayer counterparts, along with a more restricted rate of fire thus hindering their effectiveness. Multiplayer The M1911 is one of the sidearms available, along with Nambu,Walther P-38, Tokarev TT-33 and .357 Magnum. As with all pistols, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. It is the default Second Chance pistol. Like all other non-Magnum pistols, the M1911 holds 8 rounds. The base damage and multipliers of the M1911 are exactly the same as the Nambu, Tokarev, and Walther and only differs from them in minor characteristics, such as reload times, rate of fire, and accuracy of the iron sights. Choosing a pistol in World at War is purely a matter of personal preference, and no one can definitively declare one pistol better than another. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. It's a decent weapon for the early rounds, but even then often requires an entire magazine to kill a zombie. The best strategy for using the M1911 is to alternate between shooting zombies and knifing them. Shoot a zombie several times to weaken it and to get 10 points per bullet, then knife them to kill them to get 130 points on top of that. This will yield far more points than either knifing or shooting alone, and will whittle down a Zombie's health from a safe distance so that the player can then kill them with one knife hit, as opposed to the three or more it would otherwise require. If a player follows this strategy, they will not need to spend points on the weapons on the walls in the starting room, and can instead save their points for a better gun in another room, or even straight from the mystery box. Even then, the M1911 can still be useful as a backup weapon, or taken out whenever Insta-Kill is in effect, so that a player will not need to use up the ammo of their primary gun, because during Insta-Kill, every gun (including the M1911) becomes a lethal one hit killer. Generally speaking though, pretty much any gun is a better choice to have during rounds 5+, as then the M1911 can barely be used to even get points, due to low magazine capacity and very bad capability of killing, which can be important to note if the player gets in a emergency, such as being trapped in a corner, where the player would not have enough time to swap to his other weapon. M1911 Variants (Nazi Zombies) There are two special grenade launching variants of this pistol. Holy Pistol In the PC version of the game, the Holy Pistol can be acquired by means of the "give all" console command. It is a basic M1911, but instead of regular rounds, it shoots rifle grenades. It has the standard 8 round magazine. Its ADS speed is equivalent to the ADS speed of a rifle, due to the game recognizing it as a rifle. Due to this, it also has a sprint animation similar to when holding a rifle. This variant of the M1911 is likely the pistol used in campaign, when the death card "Suicide King" is active. C-3000 b1at-ch35 In Der Riese, the M1911 can be upgraded with Pack-a-Punch, turning it into a re-skinned M1911 with the name C-3000 b1at-ch35. The weapon fires rifle grenades instead of regular rounds, and has a 6 round magazine. It is similar to the Holy Pistol, but somewhat weaker. Note that the upgraded version causes lethal splash damage, and has a much slower fire rate than the regular version. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The DS version of the M1911 is pretty much the same as the console versions, with the same accuracy, power, and recoil. The pistol somehow looks more like the one in Call of Duty 2 with a similar looking grip safety, the DS version also holds 7 r ounds unlike the console and PC version that hold 8. Also, it can fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger button, and there are two on the DS. The player can rapidly push both, gaining a rate of fire higher than any automatic weapons in the game, however this tactic make aiming impossible and will burn its magazine in less than a second. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American faction. Like in singleplayer it holds 7 rounds in the magazine which, coupled with decent damage and moderate recoil, make an overall good sidearm. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The M1911 is the starting weapon in the iPod game, just like the console levels. It is rather weak and only good for the first few rounds, though knifing is more effective still. Because of the slow rate of fire and small magazine size, it is generally swapped out as soon as possible. Call of Duty: Modern Warefare 2 Singleplayer The M1911 that Soap has in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same one Captain Price gave to him during the mission Game Over in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warefare which he used to kill Imran Zakhaev. It can be seen in Cliffhanger in Soap's holster. In the Call of Duty: Medern Warefare 2 Modern Warefare mission The Gulag, Soap gives it back to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you, sir." as a reference to Game Over in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In , it is visible on Price. The M1911 is visible also in Takedown where it is used by a Militzia member to threaten Alejandro Rojas Assistant. Strangely, it turns in either Akimbo M9s or a regular M9 with no attachments. The M1911 can be seen in the holsters of people from the various factions in-game. However, it can only be used in the bonus level,Museum, from the case in the first room (with Shepherd,Cliffhanger/contingency, and the Takedown/The Hornets Nest, showcases, etc.), although it can be seen being wielded in Loose Ends. When firing with an empty magazine, the player will appear to bring the weapon to his side instead of the usually instant weapon swap. Another little fact the M1911 of Modern Warfare 2 it is one of the three guns only usable in singleplayer( the others being the Dragunov and W1200). Multiplayer In Multiplayer, a player using a sniper rifle as their primary weapon will have an unusable M1911 handgun in a holster on either their belt or side. Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1911 is mostly the same as its previous versions; packing high damage at close ranges, but low damage and fair idle sway beyond such. Its ironsights are near-identical to that of the World at War''version. There are three different possible appearances of the M1911: in single player, it has its original standard appearance, in multiplayer it comes with a nickel-plated finish, and in Zombies mode it has a blued steel finish. Campaign It is the standard sidearm of the USMC and CIA in the campaign. It can be seen first in "S.O.G." used by a Marine who is struck by an artillery shell as Hudson is transported to the bunker. This is when it is first available. In Victor Charlie, the player uses the M1911 found on the floor of the Huey the mission starts out in to kill the Viet Kong who killed the pilots of said Huey. It remains with the player throughout the initial, stealthy part of the mission until Mason detonates the C4, where it is replaced by a Commando and a WA2000 (however, the Wii version retains the M1911 instead of the WA2000). It later appears in the mission WMD. It is given to the player in the first building with a silencer attached, and can be swapped out for a Soviet weapon for use in the breaching of the next building. After the SR-71 sequence, it is replaced by a Crossbow. Multiplayer The M1911 is a selectable secondary weapon in ''Black Ops. It is an unlocked pistol at level 1 along with the Makarov and ASP in the default classes. All three sidearms have the same damage and multipliers. What sets them apart is that the ASP has a higher max firecap, lower recoil and faster reload and swap time, while the Makarov has a slightly larger magazine capacity. It takes 3 shots to kill an enemy at close range and 5 shots to kill an enemy at medium to long range. It also has moderate idle sway. In a way, the M1911 without any attachments is inferior to all other handguns. The ASP has the same amount of ammo, but a faster firing rate, reload, and draw time. The Makarov and CZ75 have a higher capacity, and the Python has higher damage. However, the M1911 with Extended Magazines gives it more ammunition than all other starting pistols, though at later levels it should be replaced by CZ75, as when the latter is used with Extended Mags, it has a 18 round capacity, superior to any other pistol. Many players consider the M1911 the worst pistol, instead taking the Python or CZ75. This weapon is also used in the "One in the Chamber" Wager Watch game mode as the only available weapon, along with the Knife. Nazi Zombies The M1911 is the starting weapon in all Zombie maps (with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade) with 8 bullets loaded in the first magazine and 32 in reserve. It functions the same as in World at War. It is likely the weakest weapon available, and is only good for the first few rounds. Although it is very ineffective at killing, it can be used for making many points for the first rounds, though the lack of reserve ammo and inability to buy more ammo off the wall, it runs out of ammo very shortly. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it is renamed the Mustang & Sally. The upgrade gives it the Dual Wield attachment, firing grenades instead of regular bullets at the cost of individual magazine size decreased to 6 and decreased firecap. The M1911 can't be obtained from the wall or from the Mystery Box, only upon spawning. Attachments Extended Magazines Suppresor Dual Wield Upgraded Iron Sights ''Medal of Honor and Underground'' The M1911 is a starting side-arm in most missions, it's ammo is plentiful as all pistols share ammo with each other. It is an atrocious weapons to have, dealing usually 2 hit kills to the head at close range, and is a 3-5 hit kill (sometimes even more) if going for the torso. ''Medal of Honor: allied Assault'' This handgun makes it's return to the Medal of Honor series in Allied Assault. It cannot be aimed down the sights, but it's perfectly accurate hip-firing, instead, the aiming feature (right mouse click) for the sniper rifles serves as a melee button. If the melee button is pressed, the player will either raise the M1911 and then hit down hard on the enemies head, or he/she will whack the enemy with it in a slapping motion. It has retained its power from the version in the first 2 medal of honors, at close range it will be a 3-4 hit kill. It is also the default side-arm for Multiplayer if the player chooses the U.S (Allies) side. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The M1911 is one of the starting weapons for the player in the first mission in Frontline. It is a good backup weapon in a tight spot, and is much more powerful compared to previous games. Almost always killing an enemy with one torso shot, it is superior to the Silenced Pistol and Walther P38. ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' The M1911 in Rising Sun is much different than the one in Frontline, it now has horrid power requiring 3 shots to the torso to kill. It is available in all of the missions. Though in the level "Singapore Sling" the player has the option of using a silenced Welrod pistol, which is often more used than the M1911 in multiplayer due to it having more power and more range. ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' The M1911 is a sidearm once again to the U.S military forces in Pacific Assault. It is the default sidearm in most missions, with the exception of the Raiders' missions, where it is replaced by the M1917 Revolver. It is a decent sidearm, which sees the return of high Stopping Power. It can kill an enemy in 1 shot to the head at close range, and 3 to the torso. Overall, the M1911 in Pacific Assault has received an overhaul for the better. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' The M1911 in European Assault is a decent sidearm. It has good rate of fire and power, but is only decent at range due to its iron sights, which can be hard to use in dark lighting. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' The M1911 is unusable in single player, where side-arms have been passed up for a second primary weapon. Though, in Multiplayer who ever chooses the United States Airborne faction will automatically receive this along with an M1 Garand. It is essentially the same as it was in European Assault, as many weapons in Vanguard are. ''Medal of Honor: Airborn'' The M1911 is one of two sidearms in Medal of Honor: Airborne, and is, unlike the C96 'Broomhandle' Mauser sidearm, available in every mission. The M1911 does slightly more damage than the Thompson, and has a significantly slower firing rate, this changed when upgraded though. It kills weak enemies in 1 to 2 bullets, but higher level enemies can take about 4 shots from an unupgraded M1911. When upgraded, it does a high amount of damage at 100, as much as the Karabiner 98 Kurz bolt-action rifle, has a quick reload, and has a very high firecap at 1000 rounds per minute. It can kill a normal enemy in just one to two bullets, and it can kill almost as fast as the user can hit the fire key. In addition, it has unlimited ammunition. These are only balanced out by an almost undetectable amount of idle sway—which will throw off the fired rounds at long distance—very hard-to-use ironsights, and small magazine capacity. Leather Holster: Faster draw time. Match-Grade Loader Mechanism: quadruple the stock rate of fire. Magnum Rounds: double the power behind each shot. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the M1911 is the standard sidearm for the Allies (United States, United Kingdom, Soviet Union and Canada). It has an eight round magazine, very little damage and poor accuracy. It can kill in around four body shots, or two head shots. Despite its minor damage per shot, it has a high firecap. However, it still remains a last resort weapon. Battlefield Vietnam The M1911 is the standard pistol issued to the American and South Vietnamese factions. It has a nine round magazine, medium recoil, medium damage and high accuracy. It can generally kill in three shots. It should only be used as a last resort weapon in close-quarters situations, although, if prone or standing still, its cross hairs can be small enough for effective long range engagements, though its awkward recoil and deviation can make a moving target very difficult to kill. Aiming for the head is advised as it can kill in one head shot. Compared to its NVA and Viet Cong counterpart, the TT-33, it has a slightly higher rate of fire and one extra round per magazine (the TT-33 has eight rounds) at the cost of slightly lower damage, as the TT-33 can kill with only two shots rather than the three shots of the M1911. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1911 is a secondary weapon issued to the USMC Scout kit, opposite of the IJN's Nambu. It is a very weak weapon, requiring around five-six body shots to kill someone, meaning a player can only afford one missed shot. It also has relatively long reload, so it should necessarily only be used as a last resort weapon. A common strategy, the One Two tactic, is to shoot an enemy with the M1903 Springfield, then finish them off with the M1911, as it will only require a single more hit with it to kill. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1911 is favored for its dependability and the power of its large .45 caliber round which gives it high damage. It comes unlocked by default with the limited edition of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with the Thompson, though it can still be acquired normally by being promoted to Rank four in-game. It has a large damage increase from Battlefield 1943 from six shots to about three-four in the body and two in the upper neck and head region. It has a higher firecap, faster recovery, and slightly less damage than the other high-damage handgun, the Mp-412 Rex, making it more the versatile. This allows it to not only serve as a backup weapon and sidearm, but as an ideal way of taking out lone enemies quickly and efficiently. However, it has a relatively small magazine (only seven rounds compared to the M9's 12 round magazine) and its sights are a bit less defined and therefore are slightly harder to use than other pistols. 'Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam' In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M1911 is one of the two sidearms available. It has a seven round magazine and performs exactly as it does in the base game, though it has a slightly different reloading sound and different appearance. Battlefield Play4Free The M1911 featured in Battlefield Play4Free is aesthetically very similar to the iterations found in other entries into the series. However, its firecap is significantly lower and its firing sound in nigh-identical to that of the M9 in the same game. It does, however, pack more punch per bullet, at the cost of a 7-round-magazine. Veteran's M1911 The veteran's version comes whit increased fire power and extended mag size. Elite's M1911 The Elite's M1911 is an even further improved version of the M1911.